This Isint the End
by darkstar2232
Summary: What happened if the final death count wasn't just 4000 but even worse and a new player gets to experience it all the lies about what really happens in Sword art online


It's been about a month since Sword Art Online has been going on and I have no idea how long till any of us will be able get out and in reality I don't even know even if there really is an exit. After are little introduction of the game in the game hall or circle when the all powerful maker of the game came to us to tell us the directions of the game, every person around me have started freaking out .Trust me even I freak out when I saw the death of 213 players news articles in the air from just that one day and the rest of the 10,000 new and beta players ready to fight to the death in order to survive even freak me out. And what made matters worse right after I heard about that news, the fact that the logout button was gone just made matters for me, horrendous. Right after I saw that button gone, all the game maker said it became a reality or a wake up alarm. Day in and day out I try my best to forget about it. But after a few days after that while the strongest players like the beta testers have already gone for the higher floors trying to get the rare loot before some of us new player been able to reach it. They used the time us new player were still trying to understand the situation we were in to get that time the most I've been doing is to not falling behind and for the most part I haven't slept for weeks and barely spend any money on food so I can buy equipment. Well anyways I think the name I choose for my gamer Id was kinda basic and very aligned with my own name but I think alexxis fits very well. Even after the game being out for a month i've chose to go solo through the bosses and made it all the way to the 10th floor. Of course it make the boss's way harder but hey I don't have to deal with helping other players leveling up making progress slower before everyone in the party is ready to deal with the boss. Then again it's been about a week since I talked to a player It does get a bit lonely after awhile. But I digress I've got to keep moving forward and most importantly the most important goal is to get out of this game.

Well now after an hour of farming I think I'm finally able to head to the new boss and so now I walk through the cave. Before Sao I never farmed as much as I do when I use to play MMO's now but then during those day you were allowed to die with a small penalty but now that the penalty is my real death I try to take it slow and calm as possible, think my moves ahead before they happen. At this point my level is almost at 30 and soon or later I'll join the top ranks at the top of the leaderboard. After a few looks at the leaderboard I'm right between two characters; one below kirito and one over from Asuna. I wonder who are those people. During this particular game Ive choose mobility over armor so I've wore the lightest armor out there with the greatest protection possible. My choice of weapons is one handed sword (I would take the duel swords but this games doesn't give me the option to) and for accessories I've wore two silver rings, one for each hand which both increase my Hp. As I enter the cave I instantly open up my mini map and from there I begin making my map of the inner working of this cave. The cave itself hold little to no monsters but because of that all the loot has been in lower levels and it doesn't help that a lot of players have already gone thorough these cave and took the more rare loot. A little note is look at how detail everything is from how the rock feels to its texture to exactly replicate objects from our world to the virtual is many year did a game like this take to make. But after awhile of hunting and thinking I finally reach the final boss it becomes easy being that I farmed enough to be three levels ahead of the current boss. When I enter the huge doors behind me start to close right after I entered. The room goes dark and silent for a second and the smell of rotten meat starts to enter my nostrils. Then pillar start to light up and right in front of me I see a huge level 27 Ogre waiting there in the middle armed with a battle axe and right beside him little minions. I take out my sword and after a few swings I'm able to kill the boss and I'm givin my reward and so I leave for the floor. As the door open I can see the new biome in the middle of the desert for the new floor. My first move was too head to town and rent a place to stay. When I arrive to my room It basically a bathroom, a small kitchen and a bed but after that fight the first thing I do is head straight to bed.


End file.
